Loved Yet Unwanted
by BridgettSellersArchAngel
Summary: Skylar Murrdock has no clue who her God parent is. Hell no one has a single clue. She was not claimed at the age of 13 like she was supposed to be. Is there a deeper meaning why?   Conner Stoll X OC NO FLAMES!
1. A swim gone wrong

The streets of Manhattan were busy with morning traffic. People yelling and cars honking bounced off the surrounding buildings. Alex and Emily, my two bestest friends in the entire world, were walking up to my apartment.

"Hey Sky! Let's get a move on! It's our last day before we leave for camp! Get a move on!" Alex yelled when she stopped right under my window.

"Give me a sec!" I called before slipping into my black Converse low-tops. I swiped my Aviators and ran out the door. Mom was lying on the couch, completely knocked out. I ran out the door and hurried down the stairs. I burst outside and hugged Emily and Alex as tight as I possibly could have. "I can't believe you guys are leaving me for the entire summer!" I yelled as I let go. Alex laughed, her grey eyes seeming to lighten.

"Come on then! We have to do something major to remember till we get back from camp!" Emily stated as she started walking down the sidewalk. Alex and I jogged up to her, the summer heat beating down on us. "And it's a good thing we asked Conner and Travis to come out and hang out too."

"Who?" I asked completely oblivious.

"Conner and Travis Stoll; they are two guys that go to camp with us. They are the **KINGS** of pranks." Alex replied as she turned into an entrance of Central Park.

"Yeah, but I think Travis is bringing his girlfriend Mikayla. She is like the girl version of Travis! It makes perfect why he likes her" Emily chimed in. We continued walking along a path until three people came into view. Emily and Alex ran towards them and attacked the girl in a hug, leaving me confused. I walked over and found myself staring into the mystical blue eyes of one of the guys.

"Hi…I'm Conner" he said, his voice as warm as chocolate.

"I'm Skylar…Skylar Murrdock" I stumbled out, completely lost for words.

"Yeah and I'm his awesomer twin brother Travis" the other guy said, trying to pull Conner and I's attention away from each other.

"Oh…sorry…" I replied, slightly blushing. I looked away, hoping no one would notice my cheeks.

"And that is my ever so modest boyfriend" the girl said rolling her eyes. "I'm Mikayla Ledger. Emily and Alex have told me about you" she said, her strange eyes peering into mine.

"So um…what kind of camp do you all go to exactly?"

"Uh…it's just a normal camp" Alex replied rather quickly.

"Then why can't I come?"

"It is one of those camps that uh…is something you have to be invited to"

"Oh…okay" I muttered.

"So I was thinking we could go swimming since it is so damn hot" Travis stated while beginning to fan himself with his New York Yankee flat bill.

"Well we could have to grab our suits from home" Emily replied.

"How about we all meet there at noon?" I suggested. Mikayla looked between Conner and Travis and nodded with a smile. Emily, Alex and I turned and walked out of Central Park.

"Looks like someone is in love with Conner" Alex joked as she nudged me with her elbow.

"Am not…I just think he is cute…with his shaggy hair and beautiful blue eyes…" I replied while getting lost thinking about him. We stopped at my apartment building and went upstairs to my apartment. We slowly crept through the living room, hoping not to awake the beast known as my mother. I shut my bedroom door and raided my closet in search of my swimsuit.

"Hey do you think you have two extras in there?" Alex asked after looking at Emily. With a flick of my wrist I sent two sets of bikinis flying at them. I pulled out my red and black checkerboard bikini and walked into my bathroom. I walked out and slipped into a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. Within ten minutes we were walking down the street to the pool. We walked inside and saw that the others were nowhere to be seen. So we set our stuff down by the lawn chairs near the lazy river and laid out in the sun. Conner walked over wearing a pair of dark blue shorts, not attached to his brother.

"Hey guys" he said as she sat on the edge of my chair. His eyes seemed a different shade of blue because of the sunlight.

"Hey Conner, where are the love birds?" Emily asked as she took off her sunglasses. He pointed out a girl walking over in a silver bikini, wearing the hat Travis had earlier, and a boy wearing black shorts. "Well, lets go!" Emily stated as she got up when Mikayla and Travis arrived at our stuff pile. I took off my Aviators and threw them on the chair. Not waiting for the others I walked over to the stock pile of inner tubes and pulled one out for myself. I threw it in the water and jumped through the hole, relaxing as the water made contact with my skin. I tilted my head back and saw Conner approaching with a tube of his own. He had the cutest crooked smile growing on his face as he got closer to me.

"So…what are things like at camp?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Well, we have all these things that we can do. We have to get our cabin scheduled for it but other than that its sort of like do whatever you want kinda thing"

"What all can you do there?"

"Rock climbing, archery, swimming, the usual summer camp stuff"

"Are there like counselors and stuff like that?"

"Sort of, like there are heads of cabins and that is our 'counselors'. Like Mikayla is the head of her cabin and Travis and I are the heads of our cabin" he replied before going underwater. I waited for him to resurface but instead I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and pull me under. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling, his hands pulling me closer to him. I quickly surfaced and took a deep breath; Conner came back up snickering.

"That wasn't very nice Conner" I said before sticking out my tongue at him.

"Aww I'm sorry. Do you want me to make it better?" he asked with the sweetest puppy eyes I have ever seen.

"And that would be?"

"I'll take you to a movie tonight, my treat"

"Like a date?"

"If you want it to be one"

"Hmm…sure" I replied with a smile.

"I'll pick you up at like 6:30 then" he said with his smile growing on his face. His eyes looked up and instantly filled with fear. I turned to see what he was staring at and saw a huge paw swing at me. I ducked under water, just barely escaping my attacker. I swam against the current and surfaced near the entrance to the lazy river. Conner was nowhere in sight, slightly filling me with fear. I sprinted to our bag of stuff, hoping that I was just getting heat poising or something more rational, but the monster followed me; a giant lion. Out of nowhere arrows flew through the air and were deflected off the flank of the lion. I quickly glanced over to see Mikayla charging over, a bow in hand. A hand shook my shoulder, jerking me away from the monster. Emily and Alex stood behind me panting.

"What the hell is that thing?" I shrieked.

"We'll explain later but right now you need to leave!" Alex exclaimed as she grabbed my arm.

"But we can't just leave them! They could die!" I cried out as I shook out of her grip.

"They won't get killed! They know what they are doing! They have trained for stuff like this!" Alex retorted.

"How?"

"Going to camp!" Emily stated, sending me into a fit of confusion. I turned and saw Travis getting smacked out of the way, his sword skidding across the cement towards us. Without thinking I ran and picked up the sword, feeling stronger than before. "Skylar what do you think you are doing?" Emily cried out as she started searching through her bag. I ran towards the beast, which was looking to attack defenseless Mikayla who was tending to Travis. While leaping over the chairs I started yelling, drawing the monsters attention to me. The lion jerked away from Mikayla and ran towards me, his jaws open. I took a deep breath and threw the sword into the lion's mouth. The sword lodged itself within the lion's throat. The beast stopped running and fell to the ground. The pelt shrunk and lay in the grass, dead. My knees felt weak and buckled under me. My eyes were slowly rolling in the back of my head. The last thing I remember seeing was Conner, picking me up, concern growing in his eyes.

"I knew there was something special about you" he whispered.


	2. The Awakening

**Yay this story is getting popular =D well slowly but it is anyways! This is one of my longest chapters. Anyways Skylar finally goes to camp o.o oh what things will insue from that :D don't be afraid to review! Oh and take a look at my other story, you'll get a better understanding about Mikayla and her God parent and stuffs**

Chapter 2: The Awakening

"Chiron! We need help!" Conner yelled as he hurried into the Big House, Skylar in his arms. Chiron rolled over, unsure of what to think.

"What happened?" Chiron asked as his hand ran across her face.

"We were all at the pool and then a Nemean Lion attacked. Surprisingly she fought and killed the beast. And yet after the battle, she wasn't claimed by her God parent." Mikayla chipped in as she sat on the arm of one of the couches. Chiron nodded and wheeled outside with Conner following. Emily and Alex followed, fear pulsing in each of their steps. Conner set her on the first bed in the infirmary and sat in the chair next to the bed, hoping she would wake up soon.

"Any idea on her parent?" Chiron asked.

"She has the darkest grey eyes I've ever seen. I would have guessed Athena, but her brown hair isn't something a child of Athena would have. The shade is exactly like Clarisse's hair" Alex replied as she pulled up another chair.

"True…and it was like she knew what to do when she picked up that sword…knew how to kill the lion…"Mikayla said as she walked in with her arm attached to Travis's waist.

"Could she be a daughter of Athena? She is very clever…but when she is angry…you better run for the hills" Emily stated as she looked up at Chiron.

"Does she live with her father or mother?" Chiron asked.

"I've never met her dad and she looks a lot like her mom…except her mom has blonde hair" Alex said as her gaze returned to Skylar.

"I guess we'll have to wait until she gets claimed to be sure" Chiron said before leaving.

"Hey how about we come by later? It could be awhile before she'll wake up" Alex suggested as she walked towards the door. Emily nodded and join her with Mikayla and Travis following her.

"I'll stay here…just in case she wakes up soon" Conner said as he took Skylar's hand.

"Whatever you say dude. Catch you later" Travis replied as he walked out the door, the others following. Conner sighed and looked back at Skylar.

"Please wake up soon…" he whispered.

~2 days later~

My eyes slowly opened, not used to the extremely bright light coming from the window. My body ached all over, even after my nap. I glanced over and saw Conner smiling at me. His hand was linked to mine as if that's all he has done since I've been asleep.

"You're finally awake" he said as he moved a stray hair out of my face.

"What do you mean finally awake" I asked as I looked down, realizing that I was still in my bikini.

"You have been passed out for two days" Conner stated.

"What?" I practically shrieked as I sat up.

"Don't worry; it is normal. When Travis passed out after fighting a Drakon, he was out for almost a week; I was only out for three days"

"Wait…I fought the Nemean Lion? And killed it?" I asked confused and unsure how I knew what kind of monster that beast was.

"Well not exactly kill, but sent it back to the Underworld" he replied even though his answer was extremely farfetched.

"The Underworld? Like Hades' kingdom?" I questioned. Conner nodded. "But…that's impossible…those are just myths" I stated, my mind going on the fritz.

"If it were only myths, you, myself, and everyone here wouldn't exist."

"What do you mean?"

"This place is home of demigods, the Greek Gods that is" he replied as he stood up. He held out his hand, wanting me to come with him. I took it and slowly got up, my body continuing to ache. Conner led me out into an open space with a lot of cabins liked up in a giant omega sign with a courtyard filled with other teenagers. I glanced over and saw a beautiful lake with what looked like winged horses coasting over the water. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" he said as he looked down at me with a smile. He took me to an old cabin, not as rustic as the others and walked inside. Conner sat down on a bunk in the far back of the cabin and made a motion for me to come inside. "This will be yours until you get claimed"

"Claimed?"

"When your God parent claims you as their child…this should have happened when you turned 13 according to new rules set by Percy Jackson"

"Who?"

"I'll explain later. Anyways did a strange sign appear above your head when you were born? Like an owl or something? Or when you turned 13 did like a spear or flaming hammer appear or did you become extremely pretty with a wardrobe change?" he asked. I shook my head and look at him confused. "Do you live with only your dad?"

"I've never met him…and Mom doesn't like talking about him either" I replied. "Oh crap! My Mom has no idea where I am!" I stated as my eyes grew wide. Conner chuckled and pulled one of my duffle bags from under the bed.

"Emily and Alex covered that for you. She knows that you are here and safe" he replied. I sighed in relief and grabbed my bag. I pulled out a set of clothes and walked into the bathroom. I walked out in a pair of jeans and a Hard Rock London tee shirt.

"So…where are those two loser friends of mine?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Hey! I am not a loser thank you very much!" Alex called from the doorway. She was wearing a breast plate made from a strange shining metal and holding a sword at her side. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid and her grey eyes were shining.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England" I retorted as I walked over to her and hugged her, avoiding the sword.

"She's alive!" Mikayla said as she walked over, Travis surprisingly not following her. I let go and laughed.

"Yeah I guess, but wow this is…so cool! I loved studying Greek Mythology in school and to find out that its true…wow" I exclaimed.

"It is pretty cool but rather…destructive…" Alex replied.

"Wait okay so who is your God parent?" I asked, completely disregarding what Alex said.

"Emily and I are daughters of Athena, Goddess of wisdom" Alex answered confidently.

"No wonder you guys did so well in school"

"And I am a daughter of Artemis" (A/N I know it doesn't sound like it is possible but read my other story. It's about Mikayla finding out that Artemis is her mom and stuffs) Mikayla replied while fiddling with her silver cuff bracelet.

"But isn't that impossible? Like she's the eternal maiden and all" I asked looking confused.

"It's a long story but it's pretty cool. Like at first it sucked cause it was like I was a mistake in her life, but then some stuff happened and it was fine" she replied.

"Well then what about Travis and Conner?" I asked, realizing Conner had disappeared from inside the cabin.

"They are sons of Hermes and we should probably run considering that they are together alone…" Alex stated with Mikayla nodding in agreement. "How about we show you around before we end up pranked" Alex suggested as she walked to a grey building with an owl carved above the door. Mikayla willingly followed her like a puppy; basically signaling me to follow. We followed Alex to the side of the cabin and were stopped by a shed looking thing next to the cabin.

"Give her a dagger and see how that goes" Mikayla suggested as Alex walked inside, exposing the various weapons hidden within. She pulled out a dagger that seemed to be made of the same metal as her breastplate. She handed it to me, a new feeling washing over me; the feeling of power.

"Hmm…maybe…can I have another weapon? But something bigger" I asked sounding extremely innocent.

"You sound exactly like a child of Ares" Alex said as she went back into the armory. She came back out holding a sword. "Both are made of Celestial Bronze, only thing that can kill monsters" Alex stated. I wrapped my fingers around the hilt of the sword, the power growing stronger.

"Oh! Don't forget the shield! She'll need it for tomorrow night" Mikayla chipped in as she looked back at Alex. She nodded and pulled out a shield and handed it to me. "That might protect you from Clarisse" Mikayla joked.

"Who is she?" I asked rather curious at what she meant.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and head of their cabin. She is extremely dangerous when challenged. Especially with Maimer II, her spear" Mikayla said as she moved her cuff, exposing a gash that still seemed fresh. I could feel my eyes widen with fear of this unknown girl.

"This place seems rather dangerous" I said, making what might have been the biggest understatement of the year.

"It's a lot better than outside the border" Emily said as she came out of the cabin. Mikayla and Alex nodded in agreement.

"I think I can take over this tour" Conner said as he popped up from behind me with a wicked grin on his face.

"Only if you tell me what you and Travis have done now" Mikayla asked, a slight smile growing at the thought of Travis.

"Just stay away from Clarisse and you'll be fine" Conner replied with a wink. The others snickered and I stood there like a third wheel. "C'mon, I'll show you around" he said as he pulled me away from the others. I smiled and willingly followed him.


	3. Two Buckets and a Tunnel

**I do not own this song *sniffles* even though its one of my favorites *cries in corner* It's Broken by Seether and it features Amy Lee from Evanescence in case you were wondering. Anyways REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA =)**

After about an hour of touring the camp, Conner had decided that I needed to help him with a prank. He swiped two buckets from the stables and filled them with water from the lake. We stealth fully found Mikayla with Travis sitting beneath a tree behind the Hermes Cabin. We quickly ascended the tree, preparing to dump the buckets. My hand slowly started to let the bucket lean, only to be stopped by Conner.

"Be patient…we must pick the perfect time for this" Conner whispered. I nodded and began listening to what our prey was saying. Travis picked up a guitar even though Mikayla was in his lap. Skillfully he started playing the beginning cords of a song. Very softly Travis started singing.

I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Mikayla joined with him, her voice balancing him out.

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

Travis dropped out, leaving Mikayla with a solo.

The worst is over now

And we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high and steal my pain

There's so much left to learn

And no one left to fight

I wanna hold you and steal your pain

Once again Travis joined in with Mikayla.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone

You've gone away

You don't feel me anymore

Their voices hung in the air with the last note. I almost felt bad to dump water on them. Travis set his guitar down, placed just out of the splash zone.

"I love you Mikayla"

"I love you too Travis" Mikayla replied. Just centimeters before their lips met Conner nodded to me. Conner and I tipped over the buckets, releasing the water. Within 5 seconds the couple was doused in water.

"CONNER!" they both screamed in rage. Conner resisted the urge to laugh and jumped onto the Hermes cabin roof. I followed him as he slipped through the window and landed on my bed.

"That was…hilarious!" I said before bursting out laughing. He laughed so hard he almost brought tears to his eyes.

"I know! I think we have found the start of something" he said while wiping his eyes. I looked up at him and smiled. "You know…I never got to make it up to you with the movie" he said, his eyes dancing with flirt.

"Well, sorry for being knocked out for two days" I replied while pouting.

"How would you feel if I made it up to you right now?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"How?" I asked rather confused. He turned his attention to the back wall and clapped his hands. From the wall, the wood peeled away, exposing a 32 inch flat screen.

"A gift from Annabeth for our 16th birthday" he said as he moved back to the edge of the bed to get a better view. I moved next to him, completely unaware of how close I was to him. He pulled out a remote and put on The Roommate. "You don't mind a scary movie?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling. I shook my head and returned my gaze to the screen. With 5 minutes an arm made its way around my waist. I looked up at Conner, his crooked smile growing on his face. I nuzzled closer to him, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Without warning the cabin door flew open.

"CONNER STOLL! YOU ARE DEAD FREAKING MEAT!" Mikayla shrieked with Travis standing next to her, looking to kill. Conner took a quick look and pulled the remote out again.

"Do you trust me?" he quickly asked.

"What?" I questioned, fear slowly rising from me.

"Just answer the question!" Conner spat as he watched the two approaching.

"Yes?" I squeaked. Instantly Conner pressed a button at the bottom of the remote. My bed began to rumble and lowered into the floor; Mikayla and Travis in complete confusion of what was going on. I glanced up at Conner, his grin still on his face.

"Don't worry Sky, everything is under control" he said to reassure me. The bed was completely beneath the floor boards, triggering the closing of the trap door. We continued to lower onto a platform, causing the florescent lights to flicker on. The bed stopped shaking; we had arrived at our destination. Conner let go of me and climbed out of the bed. I looked at him confused and slid of the bed. The walls seemed to be made from a brown rock and the floor was metallic. The lights were placed evenly spaced along the ceiling.

"Where are we?" I asked as he led me down the cold corridor.

"Another birthday present…from Beckendorf…" Conner said before trailing off. I thought I was going insane but I thought I saw a tear form at the corner of his eye.

"What happened to him?" I asked, trying to figure out the sudden twinge of sadness.

"He died during the Titan War a year ago" he replied, keeping his gaze away from mine.

"Titan War?"

"You see when Olympus shifted over to America, so did everything. Somehow my half-brother, Luke, had gotten Kronos out of Tartarus and brought him back. Beckendorf died in an attack that destroyed some of Kronos's forces. But it was a long battle that ended with Luke sacrificing himself to kill Kronos, saving us all" he spoke as if it all happened just days before.

"But how come I didn't hear about this…or the other mortals?"

"Mist had them only see great storms and during the battle, time was frozen since Kronos was the lord of time as well" he answered, finally looking down at me. He continued walking down the path until we came to an opening that led to Half-Blood Hill.

"Whoa! That's the perfect escape route!" I exclaimed as we climbed back to the top of the hill. Conner laughed and nodded.

"Sorry our date got ruined again"

"It's fine…but at least we figured something out" I whispered as my hand slid into his. With his crooked smile he intertwined our fingers and pulled me closer to him.

"I guess we did" he whispered back as I nuzzled my head in his chest.

"Well, we better head back before Chiron begins a search party" I joked as I started walking back. He laughed and followed, his hand still linked to mine. When we got to the courtyard I could feel people staring at Conner and I. We sat down on a bench near a statue of Apollo. A shriek came from a cabin behind us, jerking our heads to the direction of the sound. An Asian girl with dark curly hair, who could be deemed as extremely pretty except her makeup, was beginning to smear.

"Conner Stoll! Who is this whore you are attached to?" she screamed as she walked over to us. I looked at him confused why this girl was calling me a whore.

"Drew, leave me and my girlfriend alone!" Conner growled in pure annoyance.

"I thought I was your girlfriend!" she yelled back.

"Just because you gave me a lap dance during truth or dare does not make you my girlfriend!" he retorted. I looked at him completely surprised, wondering what other things he has done with the other girls here before I came along. Drew stood there dumfounded and searching for a witty retort. Although rather than leaving, she stood there glaring at me, as if planning my death. A wicked grin grew on my face and I turned to Conner, who was glaring at Drew. I put my hand on his chin and turned his gaze to me. I pressed my lips against his, a first kiss. Conner was caught by surprise but kissed back as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard a cry and Drew's sobs until they grew distant. I pulled away and grinned evily.

"I wouldn't expect that to happen any time soon if I were you" I whispered in his ear.

"But why? It was so right…" he moaned in complaint. I stood up, escaping his tight embrace.

"You'll just have to wait" I said before winking at him I walked back to the Hermes cabin, leaving Conner in my trance.


	4. The Broken Spear

**Yeah this is my shortest chapter….But im almost done writing the entire story so ill post the rest whenever I can. I need an idea for a different character's Godly parent for another story that im writing after this one. Send me some form of message with suggestions if you want to help =) anyways REVIEW!**

I was the next evening, just before Capture the Flag. Conner taught me how to use my sword and dagger, although he wasn't any help when it came to teaching me to use my shield so…I was sort of screwed. I slipped my helmet on, covering my dark brown pony tail. I glanced over and saw Mikayla, Alex, and Emily walking to their border, talking in hushed tones. I drew my sword and hid behind a tree near the creek, waiting for my signal from Travis. The conch horn blew, and the chaos began to unfold. Conner and a band of Apollo kids slowly crossed the creek, hoping to make as little a sound as possible. Once their feet touched the shore line, the Athena kids were on top of them, the sounds of metal clashing beginning to echo through the forest. I glanced over to the bushes and got a curt nod from Travis. I quickly climbed up my tree and jumped across the creek and into the enemy territory. I quickly slid down the trunk, landing behind the battling teens. Travis landed from a different tree with a daughter of Hephaestus; I think Nyssa is her name, coming from behind him. The three of us took off running to Zeus's Thumb. Out of nowhere came a net trap from above. I rolled out of the way but the other two weren't so lucky.

"Damn it! I should have sensed that trap! It's the stupid curse!" Nyssa mutter after swearing in Greek.

"It doesn't matter. Go and get the flag! And look out for more traps!" Travis said while looking up at me from beneath the rope. I nodded and continued sprinting through the forest, jumping over traps and dodging falling objects. I stopped at the base of Zeus's Thumb and stared at the unguarded flag. I resisted my impulse to grab the flag and run like hell…but it just seemed too easy.

"Don't even think about it!" a menacing voiced cried out from the summit of the mount. The girl jumped down and landed next to the flag.

"W-who are you?" I questioned, trying to not be somewhat scared by her appearance. She pulled out a spear that had a tip that seemed to spark. I was standing in the presence of Clarisse La Rue.

"Everyone knows who I am or at least Maimer II" she growled while smiling at her spear. I quickly drew my sword and swallowed my fear. "Who is your Godly parent wealking?"

"I haven't been claimed yet"

"Ha! Even worse! Your parent doesn't care enough for you to at least tell you who they are!" she snarled. Without thinking my rage over took my body and thrust my sword at her chest. A sneer grew on her face and she jabbed her spear at my leg, trying to hit the bottom of my quad. The spear was met with a clang against my sword. For a split second she went to grab the dagger she kept against her thigh, leaving herself completely vulnerable. With lightning speed I dropped my sword and pulled the spear out of her hands. Her eyes widen as her fear set in. "What do you think you're doing with that?"

"Watch" I growled as I broke the wood between my hands, shattering Maimer II. I quickly picked up my sword and set the blade against her neck.

"I got beat…? I…I never lose…" Clarisse muttered under her breath. I grinned and picked up the flag and ran back to the border. I stopped noticing traps and flying objects but nothing go in my way. I was meant to beat Clarisse and take the flag. The sound of swords colliding against shields and other swords grew louder until the battle was within sight. Conner looked up and saw me crossing the creek and put down his sword. The conch horn blew once again, signaling the end of the game. The others on my team came over to congratulate me, but Conner stayed back, waiting his turn to be alone with me. I smiled and walked over to him while taking off my helmet.

"Not bad for a first timer" he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Are you jealous that I beat Clarisse?"

"What?"

~Clarisse~

I heard a loud crack coming from the woods behind my cabin; Dad came to visit. I pushed away my younger brothers and sisters out of the way and burst out the door. The black sky gave me the perfect cover for sneaking out to the woods. My heartbeat quickened as I saw the motorcycle tracks. I followed the tracks and bowed before my father, Lord Ares. His eyes were covered by sunglasses and he was adjusting his leather jacket. He picked up his baseball bat and started hitting it into the palm of his hand.

"I saw what happened at Capture the Flag" he growled.

"It wasn't my fault! She broke my spear!" I cried out in defense.

"Who was that girl that defeated you?" he questioned with a stern voice.

"I have no idea, but she is unclaimed and about 17 years old" I replied, hoping that would suffice for my father.

"What did she look like?"

"Um she had the darkest grey eyes, darker then Athena's or her kids. And she had hair just like mine" I answered rather confused upon his request. His jawline dropped as if he knew this girl. "Father, why does it matter who she was?"

"It's nothing. Go and get to bed" he growled before getting back on his motorcycle and riding off.


	5. Flashback

Chapter 5: Flash Back

~18 years ago~

"Lady Aphrodite, what brings you here unannounced?" Athena asked as the Goddess came into her palace on Olympus. She had a cocky grin, like she knew something that would bring a giant to its knees.

"Well…one of your daughters will fall for Ares" Aphrodite answered with a smirk glued on her face. Athena's eyes widen with both anger and fear.

"WHAT?" she yelled, shaking the chandelier about the two.

"You heard me. Better keep a close eye on your daughters, darling" Aphrodite mocked as she fluidly moved to gaze out the window. Athena balled her hands into fists, resisting the urge to attack Aphrodite.

"Who shall fall for that…brute" Athena questioned in complete disgust. Just the thought of one of her beautiful daughters getting caught into the seductive and violent grasp of Ares made her sick.

"Hmm I'm not exactly sure…maybe Monique or Olivia or even the pure and innocent Sarah" Aphrodite replied coldly, toying with Athena's heart strings.

"That's enough! You need to leave this instant!" Athena growled as she pointed to the door. Aphrodite chuckled and glided out the door, leaving Athena alone in confusion. She pulled out a golden Drachma and walked over to the fountain in the center of her study. She flicked it into the mist and recited the enchantment. "Show me Lord Ares." The mist swirled and produced a picture of Ares on his motorcycle in the middle of Montana.

"Hello Athena, what brings this message to occur?" he asked, his eyes not shifting from the road.

"I am giving you a warning. Do anything with ANY OF MY DAUGHTERS and you'll both pay the heavy price" she stated, her eyes turning as cold as ice. Ares didn't say anything, but instead waved away the message as if it was nothing.

"No… I need to tell Lucy" the God whispered under his breath. He sped up his bike and within 5 minutes was in front of a small ranch house. He hurried inside hoping Lucy was home.

"Is that you Ares?" a voice called from the kitchen, sending relief down Ares's spine.

"Yeah it's me! Listen we really need to talk" he called back as he sat on the couch. He looked down at the coffee table, his reflection made him appear to be about 22 years old. Lucy walked in from the kitchen, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, revealing a bit of concern in her eyes. She sat down next to the God, praying he wasn't leaving her just yet.

"What is wrong my love?" she asked as she nuzzled closer to Ares.

"It's your mother…she doesn't want you to have any contact with me" he said, sadness gripping his voice.

"Oh Ares! What are we going to do?" Lucy whimpered as she buried her face in his chest, trying hard not to cry.

"I don't know…she said that she would punish both of us" he said as she rubbed her back, trying to comfort the demigod he had fallen for.

"What about the baby?" Lucy asked as she looked up at the God. He slid on hand around her and rested it on her stomach.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will not leave until I need to leave" Ares said as he pulled Lucy closer. Lucy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll move to New York City, that way our son or daughter can go to camp to train" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"We better get packing then" Ares replied before kissing the top of her head.

~9 months later~

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Ares asked as he smiled at the sleeping baby girl in his arms.

"Skylar…Skylar Grace Murrdock" Lucy said with a weary smile. Ares sat back down, amazed at his new daughter. A loud crack sounded, waking the baby from her sleep. A woman appeared in the doorway, her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Her grey eyes angrily shifted from looking at Lucy and Ares. "Mother…" Lucy whispered in fear.

"How dare you go against what I said Ares?" Athena screamed. Skylar began to cry.

"This was before you spoke to me in the Iris Message!" Ares retorted as he started rocking the baby.

"And how could you fall in love with this monster?" Athena growled as her gaze shifted to Lucy.

"I-I don't know why or how I fell for him…I knew who he was and wanted to know why he would want to talk to me, but he did. To me it felt like love at first sight and I knew he came to me for a reason. Is it so wrong that I thought he was perfect for me?" Lucy asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Why couldn't you have fallen for someone smart? Or at least not battle hungry?" Athena questioned.

"Leave her alone Athena! Can't you see the potential of this child? She could be the perfect warrior and you can't respect that?" Ares said, anger filling his voice.

"What?" Lucy questioned; her heart tearing apart. Ares turned back and realized what he said.

"I-I" was all the God could muster to say.

"You used me…to breed you a soldier?" Lucy asked him, tears falling down her face.

"Lucy its not like that at all!"

"All you wanted from me…a stupid warrior? I should have known you didn't love me…I should have known…" Lucy whispered. Athena looked at Ares with a smirk as if she planned for this to happen. She quickly disappeared, leaving a broken relationship.

"Lucy…please listen to me…"Ares asked, sadness gripping his voice like a cold hand.

"No…give me my baby and leave like you are supposed to…and never come back!" Lucy cried out, her sobs intensifying. Ares looked down sadly at Skylar and gave her back to Lucy. Just as quickly as he appeared to Lucy the day they met, he disappeared.

**Aww poor Ares *sniffle* anyways hope you liked it even though it was shorter then I thought it would be. REVIEW! I love you forever =)**


	6. The Dream

**Wow okay I am really sorry this chapter is short but it has a lot packed in it! So ill post two chapters since you guys are awesome =) There will be a total of 9 chapters in this story….BUT! I will be coming out with another one hopefully soon. I'm writing these stories to build up to a bigger story that will come after my next one…when I eventually write it. And one asked why I said no flames and the reason is, that sure creative critisim(sp? I really suck at spelling =P) great but its some people that go too far and are all RAWR THIS STORY SUCKS and so I don't like that cuz its not very nice. Anyways REVIEW!**

I yawned and slid my shield under my bed. I took out my dagger and set it on my bedside table. A pair of arms slid around my waist, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Hi Conner" I said as I turned and smiled at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was wet from a shower.

"Hi to you too" he replied as his crooked grin grew on his face. I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder. "I guess this is goodnight as well"

"Goodnight" I said before moving out of his arms and into bed. I curled up under my blanket and fell asleep almost instantly.

I appeared in an old ranch house that appeared to be empty. A man appeared with a baseball bat in hand. His brown hair was a buzz cut and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. He was wearing a leather jacket and tattered jeans; kinda like a wanna be greaser.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Lord Ares, your father" he replied, sending me into shock.

"But…why don't I look like my other half-brothers and half-sisters? Or act like them?" I questioned. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable in my own skin, thinking that I was related to those brutes that were children of Ares.

"Because your grandmother is Athena. That is why you are more logical in battle, why you are smarter than your siblings, why you have grey eyes" Ares answered.

"Then why am I unclaimed?"

"Because I do not want to claim you" he answered rather coldly. My heart felt torn and I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"Why? Because you don't care about me? Because you love the others since they are better than me?" I cried out, feeling tears run down my cheeks.

"No! Of course not! You beat Clarisse, my best fighter, and only with minimal training! How can I not love and respect that?" he retorted as he stepped closer to me. I could feel my blood boiling. "Do you realize how special you are? You are more God than any other demigod. You have more ichor than any other mortal on the Earth!" Ares exclaimed.

"I sure as hell don't feel special. I feel used and unwanted, oh wait I AM!" I yelled. I saw his grip on the baseball bat tighten. A sneer grew on his face, anger pulsed through his lip.

"I should blast you to bits when you wake up! I am keeping you alive by not claiming you! You are just like your mother who didn't believe what I said about you!" he yelled back.

"Just get out of my dream!" I shouted. With a snap of his fingers he disappeared and I woke up to a dark and silent cabin. I began sobbing, feeling unloved and unwanted. I climbed out of bed and walked over to Conner's. I poked him, jerking him out of his sleep. I could feel my tears falling onto his bed as he woke.

"Sky? What's wrong?" he whispered concern being within his eyes and voice.

"Can I sleep with you?" I whimpered. He nodded and moved over, making room for me. I crawled next to him and buried my sobs in his chest. His arms locked around me and he started rubbing my back.

"Was it a bad dream?" he asked. I nodded but continued crying. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he pulled me closer. I stopped crying and looked up at him.

"I'd rather not if that's okay" I whispered before resting my head against his shoulder. He nodded and didn't say anything else. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Truth or Dare

**My second favorite chapter =) And like I promised, the second chapter of the day :O**

~One Month Later~

It was Mikayla's birthday and she decided on having us sleepover in her cabin. Although I had a feeling things would become awkward considering she all the couples of our friend group and a couple extra guys. Conner walked out of the bathroom only wearing a pair of blue flannel pj pants. I looked down at my black cami and polar bear pj pants, unsure if it was too hot to wear in the July heat.

"Is that a tattoo on your left shoulder?" Conner asked as he walked over to me.

"Uh yeah, when I turned 16 she let me get two tattoos of my choice so I got a spade there and on my right ankle is a star" I replied, vividly remembering the day it happened. He looked at me like I was insane…well more insane than I already am. I shrugged and walked over to Cabin 8, loud music booming from inside. I walked in and saw everyone was gathered in a circle. Percy was whispering in Annabeth's ear, making her giggle uncontrollably. Mikayla was trapped within Travis's lap. Alex and Emily were talking to two guys from the Apollo cabin. I sat down next to Alex, curious why we were in a circle. Conner walked in and slid next to me.

"Well since it's a party, I thought we should play the never aging game of Truth or Dare" Mikayla stated with an evil grin on her face. Everyone gazed at Mikayla, waiting who she would pick first. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he replied confidently.

"How far have you and Annabeth gone?"

"All the way" he said as he smiled and kissed Annabeth.

"And you are NOT in the Poseidon cabin alone so separate faces please" Mikayla muttered. Percy broke away from Annabeth and shifted his gaze to Alex.

"Alex, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she replied with a smirk.

"I dare you to take off four things you are wearing for the rest of the game" he said with a smirk growing on his face. She slipped out of her Pumas and colorful socks. She proceeded to take off her necklace and slowly took off her camp shirt, revealing her neon green sports bra.

"Skylar, truth or dare"

"Truth" I answered, predicting what she would ask.

"Why is your arm so bandaged up?" she asked, catching me off guard.

"W-what?"

"Your arm is so bandaged up, yet for no explained reason. Why is it?" she asked once more, very logical as she spoke. My right hand instinctively grabbed it and rubbed it defensively.

"I…got cut in the forest" I lied, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"How? We spent the day on the beach and you didn't explain it to me when I asked this morning" Conner stated as he looked down at me. My arm pulsed in pain, reminding me what I had done this morning with my dagger. I hoped that something would save me from answering this, but nothing broke up the game.

"I…cut myself…" I whispered. I felt Conner's arm wrap around me and pull me closer to him.

"But why?" he asked, concern taking over his voice.

"Its nothing…you wouldn't understand…" I replied as I pulled away from him. I got up and walked out of the cabin, not caring that I left. I ran down to the beach and sat in the sand, pulling my knees to my chest. The sound of footsteps came from behind me, but I didn't care. Instead I felt alone; the Gods and the world against me.

"You aren't alone" a voice called from behind. I turned and saw Mikayla walking over and sitting next to me.

"You don't understand…you mom loves you" I whispered as I buried my head in my hands.

"But I was here for two years waiting for some sign. And those years weren't exactly the easiest" she replied after taking off her right cuff, exposing old horizontal scars. I looked up at her completely surprised. "I know exactly how you feel; alone, angry, and mostly unwanted" she said again, putting the bracelet back on.

"He came to me in a dream…told me that he wouldn't claim me…How can I not hate him?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes. She sighed and rubbed my back.

"I know its hard, but he does care. Enough to keep you safe from all those monsters that are waiting outside to kill you where you stand" she said.

"He said I was special, that I had more Ichor than anyone else. Like he had me for a purpose" I whispered, revealing almost everything from my dream.

"Maybe there is a prophecy waiting for you. Or something else that you were destined to do" Mikayla replied to reassure me. "Here, I want to give these to you" she said as she pulled something from behind her back. She pulled out two arm bands, black as the night sky itself. Without a word, she unraveled my bandage, exposing a stitched up gash that was about an inch and a half in length. She clamped the arm band down, the cool metal coving the cut. She clamped on the other and smiled at me.

"Thanks Mikayla" I said as I hugged her. She hugged back and let go.

"And if you open up to Conner, he'll take the pain away. He really does love you and would give anything for you" Mikayla stated as she stood up and dusted the sand off her panda pj pants. I smiled and got up.

"He's…always there for me and I don't think about using him that way. Thanks for the advice" I said as we walked back to the cabin. The others had broken the circle and were either on the bunks or sprawled out on the floor. Conner got up from his bed and walked over. Like a magnet, I attached myself to his embrace. His arms slid around my waist refusing to let go.

"Oh Sky…I was so worried about you" he whispered in my ear. I looked at him, concern in every inch of his face. I leaned up on the balls of my feet and closed the gap between us. He kissed back, pulled me deeper into his embrace. I pulled away and smiled at him. "I thought you said that I had to wait" he whispered with a smile on his face.

"I think you've waited long enough" I whispered back. His hands moved to the back of my knees and hoisted me up. My smiled widened and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He carried me over to his bed in the corner and set me down. He laid down and nuzzled close to me.

"I love you Skylar Grace, with all my heart and soul" he whispered as his arms slipped around my waist once more.

"I love you too Conner Michael, with everything of my being" I whispered back, half expecting Travis to crack some joke about Conner being gay. I glanced over and saw him and Mikayla snuggled up asleep on her bed. My gaze shifted across the room and saw that everyone else was asleep. I clapped my hands, turning off the lights and returned my gaze back to Conner. His lips found mine in the pitch black, more passionate then the other two kisses we had shared. My hands slipped around this neck, pulling him closer to me. His grip tightened on my waist and something started poking my thigh. My hands reached higher, tangling within his shaggy hair. The grip he hand on my waist shifted forward and sliding up from under my cami, his hands warm against my stomach. I pulled away and looked at him rather quizzical. "What are you doing?"

"Um…nothing?" he whispered, his gaze not meeting mine. I sighed and pulled his chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Not yet. I'm not ready just yet but I do love you enough to know you'll be my first" I whispered before kissing his cheek. He nodded and returned his hands to my waist. "Good night Conner" I whispered.

"Goodnight Skylar" he whispered back, sending me into a deep sleep.


	8. Death

**It's the second to last chapter :O And I am slowly getting over writers block to bring you the next part in this little series of mine. So hopefully itll be up by the end of the month but no promises =P REVIEW! It makes my day any time someone gives me some form of recognition that they read my story =) so pretty please with ambrosia on top!**

The next morning was rather quiet when I woke up. I glanced over to the clock on the wall and saw it was almost noon. Conner was the only other person in the cabin, sleeping like a baby. I smiled and kissed his cheek, hoping to wake him from his sleep. His eyes slowly opened and lighted at the sight of me.

"Good morning" I said with my nose nuzzling against his. He smiled and quickly pecked his lips against mine.

"Good morning to you too" he replied as he got up and stretched. I smiled and rolled out of bed. I walked out of the cabin and went to the Hermes cabin. It was empty, the perfect time for a shower. I grabbed my shower stuff and clothes and walked into the empty bathroom.

~Conner~

I walked out of the Artemis cabin, still feeling tired from last night. I heard hooves clicking behind me and turned to see Chiron looking rather nervous.

"Is something wrong Chiron?" I asked trying to be helpful.

"I need to speak with Skylar at once. It's urgent" he replied as he continued looking around.

"I'll find her, but what is so urgent?" I asked as I looked at him confused.

"There has been an accident" he muttered before turning and walking away.

~Skylar~

I walked out of the cabin wearing my camp shirt and black jean shorts. Conner was nowhere to be found so I went to the arena to practice my skills with my dagger. The arena was empty, causing my footsteps to echo. A wooden dummy stood in the far end, a perfect target for practicing my throws. I pulled out the dagger from my belt loop and threw it at the dummy. The blade stuck the center of the dummy's chest with enough force to knock it over. I grinned at my 'kill' and walked over to the dummy. I forcefully pulled out the dagger, small pieces of wood flying out at the release. In the silence I heard the sound of wheels squeaking. I turned and saw Chiron in his wheel chair form.

"Hello Chiron" I said cheerfully as I walked over to him.

"Skylar, we need to speak in my office" he said sternly before turning and wheeling himself out. I followed him, rather confused at what he meant. He led me into the Big House and into the office. He pulled up behind his desk and motioned me to sit down. I sat down and watched him fiddle with his fingers nervously.

"Am I in trouble? I swear I didn't break the air conditioning in the Apollo cabin!" I asked even though I did break it.

"No…I'm just not sure how to tell you this…"he replied not meeting my gaze.

"Tell me what?" I asked, fear trying to take over my voice.

"Its your mother…they found her in your apartment. She overdosed on pills and…died" he said trying to look up at me.

"W-w-what?" I asked with my voice cracking in the middle.

"I'm so sorry Skylar, but Lucy, your mother and my old student, is dead" he said once more. Without a single thought about it, I got up and ran out of the Big House. Tears blurred my eyes as I ran into the Hermes cabin. The cabin was empty, letting me embrace what I truly was in this world; alone. I laid down on my bed, burying my sobs into my pillows. All my memories with Mom were playing into my head: the day I learned to ride a bike, the day she took me to get my tattoos, even the night before I found out about half-bloods. I cried for what felt like hours, no one came into the cabin. I curled into a ball; shaking from the sobs. My hand reached up and touched the birthday present she gave me last December, an onyx necklace.

"I'll miss you Mom…" I whimpered as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~Conner~

"Hey Conner where is Sky? She promised that she would teach us how to fight with daggers" Mia, his 11 year old half-sister, asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can find her for ya shortie" Conner replied with a smile. Mia grinned and walked into the arena with some of the other Hermes kids. Worry grew in his heart since he hadn't seen her all afternoon. Conner walked into the Hermes cabin to find me curled up asleep. He sat down on the side of my bed and began stroking my hair. I awoke to his touch and looked up, my eyes still red from crying. "What wrong?" he asked ash his hand stroked my cheek.

"S-sh-shes gone…" was all I could muster before bursting into tears. I buried my head in his chest and muffled my cries.

"Who is gone Sky?" Conner asked as he wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to comfort me.

"Lucy Catherine Murrdock…my mom" I cried out as I sobbed harder into his chest.

"Oh gods…I'm so sorry Sky" Conner murmured as he kissed the top of my head. We sat in the cabin like that for an hour until the conch horn blew, signaling dinner. "Are you up to eating something?" he asked as he tilted my chin up to look at him. I nodded and slowly got up. I trudged into the bathroom and attempted to make myself presentable. After 5 minutes I walked out and stood by Conner. In silence we walked to the dining pavilion. We got food and threw parts of it into the fire. We sat down and ate in Silence.

"Whats wrong with you two?" Travis asked rather curiously. Conner looked up and gave him a look that told him not to bother. Travis nodded and kept his mouth shut. Alex and Emily watched from the Athena table with worried looks on their faces. Chiron walked up behind me and bent down.

"There is a service for your mother tomorrow. You can go if you wish" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and bit my lip trying hard not to cry. Chiron trotted away, leaving everyone at the table staring at me. Conner slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and prayed the day to end soon.


	9. An Unexpected Appearance

**I do not own Skillet, as much as I want them =(**

Connor teleported me back home so I could get properly dressed for the service (Luke could do it in the first book so shouldn't all Hermes kids be able to do it?). I walked into my closet and came out wearing a strapless black dress. Connor took one look and I thought his eyes were going to pop out of socket.

"Maybe you're a daughter of Aphrodite" he joked, trying to lighten the mood. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie that was not on properly. I walked back over to him and redid his tie. He sensed my sadness and pulled me closer to him.

"Do I have to do this?" I asked, hoping he would say no.

"You're the only family she has left. And don't worry, I'll be there every step of the way for you" he replied as his hand stroked my cheek. I nodded but didn't look up at him. He whispered teleport in Greek and we appeared in a cemetery. Silently we walked to the small group of chairs and sat in front of the coffin. The pastor or whatever he was began the ceremony and glanced up at me, trying to signal me to join him. I nodded and got up from my seat. I walked over and stood by the guy and felt a hand on my shoulder. Connor looked surprised and terrified. I looked behind me and saw Athena wearing a simple black dress and Ares wearing a black suit, standing behind me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek; although I couldn't tell if it was from happiness that they actually care or because of the circumstance. The ceremony ended with the casket being lowered into the ground. The other people that had showed up left, leaving Connor and I alone with the two Gods. Ares pulled out a dozen roses and laid them on the grass in front of the tombstone. Very softly I could hear him singing, and it surprised all of us.

Hey Lucy I remember your name

I left a dozen roses on your grave today

I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away

I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say

Now that its over, I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see

That little piece of Heaven looking back at me

Now that its over, I just wanna hold her

I've gotta live with the choices I made

And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday

They said it'd bring some closure to say your name

I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance

But all I got are these roses to give

And they can't help me make amends

Now that its over, I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see

That little piece of Heaven looking back at me

Now that its over, I just wanna hold her

I've gotta live with the choices I made

And I can't live with myself today

Here we are, now you're in my arms

I never wanted anything so bad

Here we are for a brand new start

Living the life that we could've had

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Just another moment in your eyes

I'll see you in another life in Heaven

Where we never say goodbye

Now that its over I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see

That little piece of Heaven looking back at me

Now that its over I just wanna hold her

I've gotta live with the choices I made

And I can't live with myself today

Here we are, now you're in my arms

Here we are for a brand new start

I gotta live with the choices I've made

And I can't live with myself today

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

I've gotta live with the choices I've made

And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy I remember your name…

I glanced over to Connor, tears streaming down my cheeks. He got up and held me close to him.

"I thought you didn't care about her" I said as Ares got up from the grass.

"I really loved your mother, even though Athena did not approve of it at all. She was the hardest for me to let go, but its worse being here…knowing she is gone" he replied before looking away. I escaped Connor's grasp and walked over to him. I caught him by surprise as I hugged him. To my own surprised he hugged back, something I could never imagine him doing.

"You and Connor should get back to camp. And we better get back to Olympus Ares" Athena stated after clearing her throat. I nodded and looked back up at my father, for once not feeling any anger towards him. I slowly backed up and Connor put his hand on my shoulder. He whispered in Greek and we were standing in the Hermes cabin. I glanced up at the clock and saw it was time for lunch. Connor and I quickly changed into normal clothes and walked to the dining pavilion. Before we could sit down everyone's gaze shifted to above my head. I glanced up and saw a red spear burning in flames (I thought this was how an Ares kid would get claimed since it was never established in the books).

"Behold, Skylar Murrdock, daughter of Ares" Chiron called out. I smiled and sat at the Ares table, getting surprised looks by my half-brothers and sisters. I looked out to the forest and saw a boar watching our table. I swear it was proudly smiling at me.

"Thanks dad"

**Aww she finally got claimed =) And that's the end of it folks! My next installment in this little series will be up within a few days and its call Who do I love? It will be shorter then the last two but afterwards the quest begins! Love you all and REVIEW =)**


End file.
